Luck & Time
by Gussie
Summary: Sora's parents are murdered and Sora becomes a little reclusive. WARNING!: RAPE, SORAxANSEM! YAOI! LATER SORAxRIKU! Thanks!
1. Sora: What Am I gonna do?

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

A/N: Enjoy my newest story!

**.Sora's POV.**

I was coming home from school when I saw an ambulance fly past me. It turned down my road. I jogged to my road and down it. I figured the ambulance was for the elderly lady next door.

As I got closer I realized the ambulance was for my house. And there was police there too! OH MY GOD! I came to my house and they were carrying out two stretchers, but they were body bags.

"What's happening?!" I asked.

"Kid this is a crime scene. We are looking for a third body, so we need you to step back." A police officer said.

"The kid's not here!" Another one yelled from my front door. They're looking for me.

"What kid?" I asked.

"Some Sora kid. Apparently his parents were killed and they have no clue if the kid is dead or alive." The officer informed me.

"I'm Sora!" I yelled.

"What?!" The officer said, "Do you have any way of proving that?"

I got out my school I.D. and held it out to the officer.

"Whaddya know!" he whispered.

"I found him! I found the kid!" The officer yelled.

"Good take him back to the police station." Another answered.

"Got it!" The officer replied.

The officer then drug me to the police cruiser. He put me in the back seat and got in the drivers seat. "My name's Jake by the way." The officer said.

I paled and went quiet. I was usually all hyper and bouncy and happy. I sat unmoving in the back of his car. I just stared out the window. Who could hate my parents so much to kill them? After a little while the car came to a stop and Jake got out. He came to open my door. I was still in shock. Jake opened my door. "Kid, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"OF COURSE I DON'T LOOK GOOD!!! MY PARENTS WERE JUST KILLED!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO KIDS?! WELL DO YOU?!" I yelled. I broke down into a fit of wild sobs.

"Woah… Kid, I didn't know you could yell so loud." Jake said. He picked me up off the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE!!" I yelled.

"Sora, You don't have to worry their in a better place now." Jake said.

"Don't give me that bull shit!" I said infuriated. I swung at him to get him away.

"Sora!" He yelled. He took a hold of my wrists and twisted it behind my back.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Calm down Sora. We're going to help you." Jake said soothingly.

I calmed down and he let go of my arm. I turned to look at him, "Thanks… but no thanks!" I said and I took off running.

"Sora!" Jake called after me. He jumped into his police car and radioed to other police. I jumped a fence into a backyard. After clearing the fence, I ran to the other side of the yard. I jumped and cleared that fence too. Thank God I'm in track.

I ran into an alleyway by some apartments. I saw a few police cars pass by. I stayed in the alley. After a while it got dark and I dozed off. When I woke up I was gazing at a star-filled sky. _Click!_

I felt a gun barrel push against my temple.

"Get up, Sora." A man's voice said. I slowly stood up. I looked to see who was holding me hostage only to learn it was my dad's colleague, Ansem.

"Ansem, please don't—Ow!" I said as he grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Sora, listen carefully." He said, "You will come with me to the lab. You will do everything I say or you will be shot. Got it?!" Ansem said. He tightened his grip on my hair.

"OW! I got it!" I yelled. Ansem started walking yanking on my hair the whole time.

"I've been looking for you all day." He snarled, "But, so have the police."

Ansem drug me by my hair to the end of the alley way. When he saw no one was around he grabbed more hair so I wouldn't get away and Drug me to his car. "P—Please Ansem-" I said starting to cry.

"Please what? Kill you like I did your parents?! Is that what you want?!"

"P—Please don't kill me…" I sobbed. I should've stayed with the police.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you." Ansem said a devious smirk crossing his face. I sobbed some more. I was afraid. He had a gun, and was stronger. I had no way to protect myself. He started the car and put it in drive. I hoped that someone would see us and call the police. It was my only chance. After a little bit the car came to a stop. Ansem got out and walked to my side of the car. "Get out! Don't even think about running!" He said patting his gun, "I have a special plan for you." He finished.

I climbed out of the car and he grabbed my hair again. He pushed the gun into my back walking to the door of the lab. Once we were in he turned around and locked the door. "Ansem, I-- Please don't kill me." I sobbed.

"I won't kill you... yet." Ansem replied his devious smirk returning to his face. He grabbed me by the hair again and took me to a clear table. He threw me on it. He found rope and tied my arms down. He ripped my shirt off. The cold air hit my chest and I shivered. Then I heard a zipper being unzipped. Ansem quickly unzipped his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. "Now, Sora you'll do listen and do everything I say. Okay?!" Ansem snarled.

"O--Okay." was all I said. Then he got up on top of me. His hips straddled my shoulders.

"Open your mouth!" He yelled. I did so and he stuck his cock in my mouth. "Suck it!" he commanded.

I started sucking it. Ansem moaned and grabbed my hair. He pushed my head towards the base of his cock. I gagged, but he moaned. He pulled out before he was spent which could only mean one thing. Ansem started to unzip my pants.

"Ansem, please don't." All I got was a swift slap. My cheek stung. He pulled my pants and boxers down. He moved down and place himself at my pucker.Ansem violently pushed into me. "Ah!" I yelled as I started to cry. Ansem violently pulled out and slammed backin. I sobbed at every motion. Ansem moaned and jerked his hips some more. I felt blood run down my legs. I then felt hot seed shoot inside of me. Ansem pulled out of me and got dressed. He untied me and then left. He left the door open though. I was too tired to move. I started to lose conciousness slowly falling into that deep, black, dreamless sleep.


	2. Sora: Am I safe?

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chappie a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Sora: Am I safe?**

**.Sora's POV.**

I woke up in the hospital several days later. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the harsh lights in the room. As I looked around I noticed policemen outside my door. I was so confused, and my head was spinning. A doctor came into the room, "Good, you're up! I'm Aerith. I just want to ask you a few things. Is that okay?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Okay, well, do you know what happened to your parents?" She asked. Once again I shook my head no.

"Aerith, Did I have parents?" I asked. She looked at me blankly and sighed.

"Oh dear…" She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head no and replied, "Sora, do you know who your parents were?" She asked. Again I gave her the same answer.

"Did I have parents?" I asked my brows furrowed in confusion. She left the room and came back with a police officer.

"Do you know him?" She asked me. I shook my head no again.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked. The police officer handed her a picture and she gave it too me.

"Do you know who those people are, Sora?" She asked patiently.

"No, they don't look familiar." I said. She and the police officer went back into the hall and started talking to the police and other people. I looked at the people in a confused state. Why were they questioning me? Did I do something wrong? Aerith and the police officer came back in.

"Sora, we're going to send you home with you Cloud and Leon. They are going to look after you. Okay?" She said.

"Are they my parents?" I asked.

"You could say that." Aerith said as she ushered to people into the room. "This is Cloud." She said pointing to a Blonde with spiky hair. He waved and gave a smile. She continued, "And this is Leon!" She said pointing to a brown haired man. He waved.

"Hello." I said. Aerith left but not before telling me I could leave with them whenever.

"So, Sora, have you ever been to Destiny Islands?" The one named Leon asked.

"I don't know. Do you know if I have?" I asked. Cloud looked at me and smiled so I smiled back.

"Well, let's get going." Cloud said reaching his hand out to me. I got up and went over to them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." Leon said. They took me downstairs and to their car. Once I was in the back with my seat buckle on Leon started the car.

"Leon, do you and Cloud live together?" I asked.

"We do, but we are boyfriends." Leon answered. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Like you guys kiss, and do stuff with each other?" I asked still confused. Leon chuckled.

"Yes, that's what we are, a couple." He said. I sat in the backseat and stared out of the window. Soon we arrived at an airport. Leon got out and ushered Cloud and I out as well. I waited for them to take me with them to the front desk. They asked for three tickets to Destiny Islands. Our flight took a total of 4 hours. I slept all the way there. Cloud shook me lightly. "Sora, you need to get up. We've arrived." I got up and rubbed my eyes. Leon took our things out of the compartments handing them to cloud and I. As we climbed down the stairs to leave the plane Leon cursed under his breath.

"Leon!" Cloud hissed elbowing his side. I giggled and they both looked at me. Then I started to descend the stairs again while they talked behind me.

"I forgot that we had someone drive us here. Dammit!" Leon cursed.

"Leon, seriously, just call Riku." Cloud said.

"No, we'll take a cab." He mumbled. I waited for them to get a cab silently. I couldn't remember anything of my life before I woke up. I furrowed my brows together thinking hard when Cloud's voice popped me out of my daydreams.

"Sora, Come on. We're going home." He said. I raced over and sat right in between the two of them.

They just looked at me and laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" I yelled. I put my pout on my face and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Nothing, it's just how you act." Leon said chuckling. I pouted some more. This only made Cloud laugh some more. I stopped pouting.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our house." Cloud responded. We had just passed a huge building. I looked out the window in awe.

"What's that? What's that?" I asked bouncing up and down.

"That's our Ice arena. We own it." Cloud said. I gaped at the building.

"Can you take me there?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course we can." Leon said. I sat back in my seat and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**.3rd POV. **

**Sora's Dream **

_There was a vicious smirk in the darkness. There was nothing else. Then there was a voice. _

_"Sora?" The voice called. _

_"Who's there?" Sora called back. _

_"Sora, it's me. Your Mother. Don't you remember? Why don't you remember me?" There was a sob from the voice. _

_"Mother? Do I have a mother? I have parents? I thought Cloud and __Leon__ were my parents…" Sora whispered. Suddenly there was a fierce grip on his hair and arms. It became worst and a vicious laugh was heard. Sora screamed and screamed. Then it stopped he was in total darkness. _

_"What's going on?" Sora sobbed. There was another voice, this time a male's. _

_"Sora? Son, where have you gone? Do you remember me?" The voice called. Sora turned in circles looking for the source of the voice. Then it was gone, all of it. _

**.Sora's POV. **

I awoke with a start, Cloud was shaking me. I looked around at the unfamiliar room and shook my head.

"Are you okay Sora?" Cloud asked, "You were screaming and talking to some one." Cloud gave me a worried expression.

"I'm fine… I think…" I said back.

"Good… I thought you were dieing or something!" Cloud said sighing.

"He's fine now though Cloud." Leon spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said smiling at Cloud and Leon. But, was I really fine?

* * *

A/N: This was an awesome chappie to write! It was fun and mysterious! I hope everyone likes it! Sora is so confoosed! lol

**-Gives cookies-** Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!!

-VanillaJewelz


	3. Sora: Help me

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

A/N: Enjoy my newest story!

**Chapter 3- Sora: Help me please! **

**.Sora's POV. **

I woke from my nice long sleep and stared at the room I was in. I looked to the radio and went over to it. I traced the hard red, blue, and black plastic on the machine. I was happy to be here, but then there was this nagging question at the back of my mind. Why was everyone so concerned about me and my past? There was a soft knock on my door followed by Cloud's voice.

"Sora, you ready to go to the rink?" He asked. I nodded then remembering he couldn't see my nod added a, "Yeah!" I pulled on long cargo jeans, a t-shirt, and a zip up hoodie. I grabbed my socks and ran out of my new room. Cloud looked at me and gave me an approving smile. I smiled back as I sat down at the table to eat with Leon and Cloud.

"Will I get to skate?" I asked.

"If you want to, but we'll have to get there quick then. The hockey team is going to be practicing at 11:30." Leon answered.

I bounced in my seat as I ate my cereal. I was humming a song I didn't even know. When I was done Leon set down the daily paper and grabbed his keys. Cloud took the bowls and set them in the sink. I hopped up. I pulled my socks on and put my vans on, before running out the door to the car. Leon and Cloud got into the front of the car. Leon put the key into the ignition and turned the car on. Pulling out of the driveway I watched the beautiful scenery speed past me on the way to the rink. When we pulled into the parking lot it was only 10:00 am. I was so happy. I would get to skate for an hour and a half! Leon parked the car and took the keys from the ignition as we all got out. I was hopping up and down heading for the doors. I entered the rink and waited for Cloud and Leon. Leon went to the rental stand and got the skates for me. I put them on quick and headed for the ice. As I got on I just glided gracefully over the ice. I felt so at peace with myself. I felt the sudden urge to jump. I kicked my leg to the front doing a spin as I pushed myself into the air and landed backwards on my toepick. One of the coaches, that was sitting in the hockey box, had watched me. She got back on the ice and came over to me.

"Young man, can you do that again?" She asked. I nodded and skated forward, kicked my leg out, hoisting myself into the air. Then I turned and landed on my toepick. She smiled. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Sora." I said. She stuck her hand out for me to shake. I took the hand and she replied.

"I'm Stephanie or Steph for short." She said. "Can you show me who your parents are?" She asked.

"Sure!" I answered leading her to Cloud and Leon.

"Cloud! Leon! I didn't know you guys had a kid!" Steph said.

"Yeah… We are his current guardians." Leon replied. He said it as if she was insane.

"I'd like to be his private coach. He's a great figure skater!" Steph said, not noticing his tone of voice.

"Well of course! If my little _SO _wants to!" Cloud said. Leon raised his eyebrows and just looked at Cloud.

"Since when do you call him So?" Leon questioned.

"Since I liked it! Of course!" Cloud said smiling brightly.

I was already out on the ice, again, prancing about. When Steph got back on the ice we had about a half hour before the hockey players got there. Steph started to teach me the routine to a one minute song. When I looked at Leon and Cloud they were talking to a silver-haired teen. Steph snapped her fingers signaling the start to the routine. I started it without taking my eyes off the silver-haired teen. I said the moves in my head. _'back to the right, back to the left, three-turn, three-turn, salchow, land, skate back crossovers, sit spin into an upright layback spin, stop spin, end position' _I heard applause after I finished. I turned. Cloud, Leon, Steph, and the silver-haired teen were clapping for me. I bowed, smiling broadly. I skated over to the getting off the ice.

"So! That was great! You learned it in 30 minutes too!" cloud said hugging me. When he was done he turned to Leon and the teen. "So, this in Riku. He plays on the hockey team; he also works in the zamboni room and with the zambonies." Cloud finished.

I looked the teen over. He had an awesome body with gorgeous aqua eyes. His smile was perfect and his laugh was beautiful. I was waaay lost in my own thoughts as he pulled me out.

"So, Sora, you're a great figure skater." He said.

"Thank you." I said. Cloud turned to leave as he said the next thing.

"Sora's free this weekend." He said. I blushed. Then a boy with a blonde almost buzz cut with a goatee came over. He had multiple earrings in his ears.

"Ready to practice Riku?" He said.

"Yeah, just a second Luxord." Riku said then he turned to me, "See ya, Sora." He said. I heard the boy named Luxord talk about me as they walked away. I heard Riku say something about liking me. I smiled as I sat down to take my skates off. I was drying them off when Luxord came back.

"Hey, I'm here against my friends wishes, but, you're too cute." Luxord said. I blushed then he continued, "Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"That's straight forward." I said.

"So what? You wanna go out with me or not?" Luxord said.

"Umm… Okay?" I answered.

"Good. I'll pick you up and 3:00. You better be ready." Luxord said. Then he leant next to my ear, "Or else I'll have my own fun." He said licking my ear. I blip of memory flashed in my mind as he licked my ear but it was gone as quickly as it came. Luxord moved away and I just sat there stunned. Riku tried to come back over, but Luxord stopped him. He told him something and Riku got mad at Luxord. Cloud came over when I was done.

"So you doing anything this weekend?" Cloud said.

"Umm… I was forced to go with Luxord tonight." Sora said. Cloud looked horrified. Leon came over and gave Cloud a concerned look.

"Cloud are you okay?" Leon said. Cloud's normal look returned to his face.

"I'll talk to you later." Cloud said happily. We returned the skates and left.

**Later… **

It was about 2:55 and I was scared of what was going to happen. I was sitting in the living room of the house staring at Leon as he read his paper. Leon obviously noticed because he sighed and set his paper down. "What's wrong Sora?" he asked.

"I'm scared of what he will do to me if he thinks I'm late…" I said.

"Who's he So?" Leon asked.

"He's Luxord…" I replied. Just then there was a car honk outside and I rushed outside. "Bye Cloud, Bye Leon!" I called to them as I left. I got outside and I hopped into Luxord's car.

"You're late. It's 3:01." He said sounding pissed off.

"I'm only a minute late!" Sora said.

"I don't care." Luxord growled and slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. "You will be punished for your lateness." Luxord half said, half growled hungrily.

I got scared. I didn't know what he was going to do and for some reason I found myself wanting Riku. A tear rolled down my cheek. Luxord just looked at me and laughed.

_'Riku!' _

**.Riku's POV. **

I walked up to Leon and Cloud's door and heard yelling.

_**"HE'S OUT WITH THAT PUNK!!"** _Cloud yelled.

_**"Cloud, I'm not happy with his choice of date either, but who he dates is his own decision!" **_Leon said, trying to remain calm.

**_"_ _LEON_**_** I DON'T WANT HIM HURT! LUXORD IS KNOWN FOR HURTING PEOPLE! HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED A WEEK AGO! SORA DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE HURT TWICE IN ONE WEEK!"** _Cloud yelled loudly.

_'Sora was out with Luxord? No doubt Luxord forced him to do it. I have to help him. Luxord always does perverted stuff.' _I thought to myself. I turned and headed back down the steps and towards my car. I got in and turned the key in the ignition. I pulled off of the curb and headed towards Luxord's place.

**.Sora's POV. **

Luxord came to my side of the car. He pulled me out by my wrists.

"Please don't do this to me!" I sobbed as he pulled me out. He slammed his lips into mine. Another memory shot through my mind, but it was too quick to notice what it was about. Just like all the other memories I remember. When he removed his lips from mine I was bleeding from the hard hit and the biting he was doing. I sobbed again and he just smirked.

"Please stop!" I begged again. He opened the door to his house. He threw me inside. I landed face down on the floor. "Stop please!" I sobbed. He locked the door and came over to me.

"No way… I'm having fun!" He snarled, picking me up by my hair and dragging me down the hall. Another flash of memory came and left. This time I had seen a man with silver hair and orange eyes. The next thing I knew I was on Luxord's bed. He pulled my shirt up.

"Stop! I don't want this!" I said as he finished with my shirt and moved to my jeans. He stole another one-sided kiss trying to shut me up. The he pushed my jeans down to my knees along with my boxers. I struggled to get up so he slapped me and went to his closet. He came back with four belts.

"Don't do this! Please!" I sobbed. He didn't care anymore. He pinned my arms down and strapped them to his bed. He did the same to my legs. Then as he got back onto the bed we heard someone knock at the front door. When he didn't get up to go and answer the door the person kicked the door down. I was so scared it was a friend of his who had come to hurt me too. Then that someone walked into the room and glared at Luxord.

"What the hell are you doing Luxord?!" Riku hissed. Then he walked over and punched Luxord. Luxord toppled off the bed. He reached under it and retrieved a gun. Then he got up and grabbed me and held the gun to my temple. Memories came flooding back and they stayed this time. My eyes widened and I started to cry. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!" Luxord smirked at Riku.

"Tell him to leave and tell your parents that you're fine." Luxord said into my ear.

"Please Riku go! I don't want to hurt anymore! I don't want to hurt..." I sobbed. Riku just lunged at Luxord who pointed the gun at him. "Riku!" I screamed as I heard the shot. Riku had lunged across the bed not at Luxord. He got up and stared at Luxord.

"Bad move Luxord. I know you only keep one bullet in that gun." Riku said smirking triumphantly. He walked over to me and Luxord and uppercut Luxord into his jaw so that his head went backwards and whacked against the headboard. He was knocked out. Riku started to untie me as I cried. As soon as he was done he grabbed my clothes and helped me into them. Then he gently picked me up and carried me out of the house. I sobbed into his chest. "Shhh…" He whispered gently, "It's okay now. I won't hurt you Sora." He said soothingly. He placed me in the passenger side of his car. Then he got in on his side and started the car.

"H—How can you touch me when I'm so… so DIRTY?!" I said to him. He looked at me and his face was one of utter shock.

"Why would I say something like that to an angel?" Riku replied. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"How can you say that about me? I'm dirty, and I shouldn't even be here." I said in a near whisper.

"No, that's where you're wrong Sora. I don't even know what happened to you the first time, but I'm willing to claim that you were forced into it by the way you're acting now." He said confidently. I couldn't meet his eyes anymore. I felt ashamed and dirty. Nothing was stopping it. He started to drive away from Luxord's. I could tell that one question was nagging at his mind.

"Ask." I said startling him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I replied with a quick yes. "Okay, umm, what happened?" He asked.

"I'll start from the beginning. First off, I was coming home from school and there was ambulances and police cars in front of my house. I soon found out my parents had been shot. Then I was taken to the police station, where I ran away from their safety. Then the killer of my parents came back and found me. He threatened to kill me if I didn't do what he wanted so naturally I did what he wanted. He raped me. I woke up in the hospital with no memory and then Cloud and Leon took me in. So here I am." I finished waiting for him to making a disgusted noise. After a while there was none and I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Sora." He said trying to comfort me.

"Stop acting like you're not disgusted." I said.

"I'm not disgusted. You are not a dirty person if someone forces that upon you." He said pulling into Cloud and Leon's driveway. "I'll be right back." He said getting out. He went up to the door and knocked. An angry looking Cloud answered the door. I heard him yell something back at Leon. Then he turned back to Riku. Then Leon came to the door too. He talked to them and motioned to me in his car. I just hung my head. Cloud, Leon, and Riku came back over to the car. Cloud opened the door and hugged me.

"Sora! We were so worried about you!" Cloud said. I just sat there stunned until I hugged him back.

"Thanks Riku." Leon said.

"No problem." Riku replied. Cloud pulled back and pulled me out of the car.

"Sora we have to go get your school things around. You have to go to school tomorrow." Cloud said. I pulled away from him and ran back towards Riku. I hugged him and smiled. I motioned for him to lean down and when he did I whispered into his ear.

"I'll be extra sexy for you at school tomorrow." I didn't even know where this was coming from. He looked at me incredulously. I just smirked and ran into the house. I was so happy I put that confused look on his face! Then I ran up to my bedroom a horrified look on my face. I was supposed to dress sexy and I didn't have any sexy clothes.

"Sora?" Cloud yelled from downstairs. I went back downstairs and went over to Cloud. "What happened Sora?" He asked

"I remember…" I whispered, "I remember everything…"

* * *

A/n: The suspense!!! Sorry It took sooooo long but My computer just got it's internet back. this has been done for sometime! It's going to be great! I loved this chapter with all the drama and other... stuff... lol!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want people to review! lol. Anyway I hope everyone likes it!

Special thanks to all my current reviewers!: Sora's Savior, KeyBladeMasterRikuGirl, Shadowmovement, Firestorm Studios

You guys are great!! D I hope you keep on reviewing! Anyway, VanillaJewelz, OUT!


	4. Sora: A normal day of School?

**Luck & Time**

disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF.

**Chapter 4- Sora: A normal school day? I think not. **

**.Sora's POV. **

"Oh, when did you remember?" Cloud asked his hand to his mouth.

"When Luxord was hurting me and when Riku came to save me." I answered. I was beginning to think that I might have a crush on Riku. It was quite possible. He was hott, and sexy, and, and… I let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing." I responded smiling brightly.

"No, I can tell something is wrong." Leon said.

"Fine… I think I have a crush on Riku. I want to look good tomorrow at school, but I don't have any nice clothes, or cute clothes for that matter." I said letting another long tired sigh pass through my lips. Cloud looked to Leon who shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading some book he had.

"We can help with that! Me and you can go on a shopping trip. You need some really sexy clothes to impress him. Except, with him saving you and all I don't think you need to worry about your clothes." Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means we think he already likes you." Leon said, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. I just blushed and tried to cover my face with my hands. Cloud laughed. He grabbed his wallet and keys and turned back to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I got up out of my chair and followed him to the car. The drive to the mall was a quiet one, but when we got there it was all talk from Cloud,

"What style were you thinking about? You could be an emo, or goth person. Or you could be the bubbly type that is always happy." He said.

"I think I'll go for the goth-bubbly mix." I answered looking at all the different stores. Cloud then pulled me into a store called hot topic.

"Pick out what ever you want." He said. I was so excited. I ran around looking at all of the different clothes. I pulled several things off the shelf. I had all sorts of clothes. I had some tight fitting tees and some with sayings on them. After we were done at hot topic we went to vans for shoes. I bought four pairs of vans, a black pair, a brown pair, a navy blue pair, and a white pair. Then we went to radio shack for electronics. Cloud bought me a 4 gigabyte Ipod nano 2nd generation, a new laptop, and a PS2 with some games. After shopping there we decided to go home. I carried 5 of the 10 bags we had of new things for me. It was a great shopping experience.

"What you get?" Leon asked once we had everything inside.

"A lot… I don't even know…" I said. Cloud laughed as Leon chuckled.

"So what outfit are you wearing tomorrow?" Leon asked.

"Ummm… I'll have to try some on and then decide." I answered picking up my bags and heading for my room. I went in and started to try on a pair of black baggy trip pants from hot topic. Once they were on I decided to try on the tight lime green tee shirt with black lettering that said 'Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them'. I put on some lime green and black wrist bands and I knew that was what I was going to wear tomorrow. As of right now though I was tired. So once again I changed and went to bed dreaming of Riku and his shocked face when he sees me tomorrow.

When I woke up it was 6 am. I groaned and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower taps. I waited for it to turn warm before jumping in and cleaning off. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and found a hairdryer. I then proceeded to dry my hair. It takes awhile to dry it completely so I only dry it most of the way before heading into my room to get dressed. I pulled on boxers followed by my pants. Then I slipped on my shirt. After that I put on my black and green wrist bands and grabbed my socks and black vans before I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You look good this morning." Cloud complimented.

"Thanks Cloud." I replied back sitting down so I could pull on my sock and tie my shoes. Then I turned to the table so I could eat some breakfast. Cloud had made eggs over easy, with toast, and sausages. I poured all three of us some milk and we all sat down for breakfast.

"Sora, I want you to catch a ride with Riku after school to the ice rink we have a meeting to go to and you have ice lessons. So grab a pair of sweats or something and throw them in your school bag. Okay?" Leon asked.

"Sure thing Leon." I answered around a mouthful of food.

"Sora don't talk with your mouth full." Cloud scolded, smiling.

"Sorry cloud." I said smiling back.

"Alright, one of the kids your age in the neighborhood agreed to walk to school with you, her name is Yuffie so you have fun and be careful at school, okay?" Cloud said handing me my backpack and shoving me out the door.

"Okay, Bye Cloud! Bye Leon!" I yelled to them. They both replied with a simple 'bye'. I started walking when I was mauled by a girl with short black hair and a band of fabric around her forehead.

"Hey! You must be the new kid! You must be Sora!" She said smiling happily. I nodded.

"And you must be Yuffie." I said.

"That's right!" She said throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"We have all the same classes so I can show you where to go and who to avoid." She said laughing.

"I'm glad that I already know someone that will be in my classes!" I said placing my hand on my heart in relief. Before I knew it we were at the high school. I suddenly got very nervous of seeing Riku again. My palms started sweating. Yuffie and I walked in the doors and she pointed out my locker and the offices and all the other places I need to know. Her locker was to the right of mine. And guess who's was to the left. Yes none other than Riku.

"Sora!" He called to me, "You look great today. I guess were locker buddies." He said smirking as I blushed. I opened my locker and threw in my book bag. I grabbed out my notebook for science, a pencil, and a pen. Riku watched me do it and then turned back to the group around his locker. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was hanging with a girl with blonde hair that was in all sorts of braids, a girl with short brown hair, a girl that had silverish, gray hair, a boy with blonde kinda spiky hair, and a guy with red hair. "Alright guys we can go to class now!" He said looking back to me he leaned down and whispered, "Bye Sora, see ya at lunch."

I merely waved my hand to him. Yuffie watched in amusement as I blushed like mad when he whispered to me. When he walked away and we started walking to our class she started teasing me.

"Sora's got a crush!" She basically sang.

"Shhh!" I hissed, "I don't want anyone to know!" I said.

"It's hard NOT to know the way you blush around him!" Yuffie said back.

"Oh shut up…"I said blushing again. When we arrived at class she showed me the group she sat with.

"Alright, the blonde one is Roxas, The Brown haired one is Selphie, the red haired one is Kairi, the other blonde is Hayner, and the other brunette is Pence." She said. They all acknowledged my existence some how. I gave them all a small wave.

"Hi…" I said. Kairi and Selphie smiled big.

"He's adorable!" Kairi said. Roxas, Hayner, and Pence waved me over to sit next to them.

"You're Sora aren't you?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…" I answered.

"Nice to meet you Sora! I'm Pence!" Pence said smiling at me

"I'm Hayner." Hayner said.

"And, I'm Roxas. Don't worry about what Kairi says. She can be kind of weird, sometimes." Roxas said.

"Cannot!" Kairi squawked hitting Roxas on the arm playfully.

"You can too! Don't deny it! We all are." Selphie said. I smiled at all of them.

"What period is lunch?" I asked.

"We have lunch 5th period. Why? Can't you wait to see Riku?" Yuffie said.

I blushed and spoke, "I just wanted to know when it was so I didn't mix up my schedule." I said. Yuffie rolled her eye at me.

"Yeah right." She said stilling smiling ear to ear.

"Does Sora have a crush on Riku? Like senior class Riku? Like most popular kid in school Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yes he does and he won't admit it." Yuffie said. I blushed more.

"No. I'm just catching a ride with him after school." I lied making a cover up story.

"Sure you are…" Yuffie said right as the teacher entered.

"All right class, We have a new student today. His name is Sora Leonhart. Let's make him feel welcome here." A young woman with long black hair told them.

"Miss Tifa?" One kid asked.

"Yes, Seifer?" She answered.

"Why would we want to make him welcome?" He asked smirking. Tifa glared at the older boy.

"Because you will get a detention if you don't." She answered back. The smirk on Seifer's face was gone quickly. My smile went to a frown very quickly. Roxas noticed this and turned to me.

"Don't worry about him. He thinks he's a gangster." Roxas said. I laughed when he did say it. Then Miss Tifa started class.

**Time Skip… 5th period **

I was walking with the group to the lunch room, when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and it was Riku with his little group of people.

"Hey Sora. How were your classes so far?" He asked.

"Pretty good… This one kid named Seifer already hates me though…" I said frowning.

"Seifer hates everyone, but I could 'chat' with him if you wanted." Riku said making air quotes on the word 'chat'.

"That would help. Thanks Riku." I said before speeding up to catch up with my group. Before I could get anywhere Riku grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Riku… What are you doing?" I asked earning a few snorts from his friends.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch with me?" He asked.

"I guess I could…" I said looking from my friends to Riku and back again. We walked into the lunchroom. Riku and his group sat down around the table farthest in the back. I sat down next to Riku.

"Alright, the blonde with the braids is Rikku, the Brunette is Yuna, the scary looking girl over there is Paine, the blonde guy over there is Tidus, and the guy with red hair is Axel." Just then Roxas sat down next to Axel.

"Hey Axel." He said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe…" Axel responded pulling Roxas into his lap.

"And that is Roxas, Axel's sophomore boyfriend." Riku finished.

"I know who Roxas is. I just didn't know he was gay." I said. Riku gave me a quizzical look.

"What don't like gays?" He asked.

"What? Oh! No, it's nothing like that. I can't not like them. I'm gay and Cloud and Leon are gay." I said making him laugh.

"It was a joke Sora. I know you wouldn't care. You live with Leon and Cloud for god's sake." Riku said.

"Speaking of them, they said I needed to catch a ride with you to the rink after school." I said.

"Okay, but what are you gonna do there?" He asked me.

"I have private lessons today." I answered.

"So the new kid figure skates too? That's just too precious." Seifer said. I looked down at the table.

"Seifer, come here." Riku said. Seifer walked over and Riku continued, "I swear to god if you pick on Sora, you will not make it to junior year." Riku growled.

"Why? Riku got a soft spot for the new kid?" Seifer joked. Riku looked back to me but I didn't see it because my head was down. Then he grabbed Seifer's collar and punched Seifer hard across the jaw. Seifer reeled back and fell on the floor. Riku got up and walked over to Seifer. He crouched down and said in a low tone.

"It would be wise if you didn't pick on him this year." Then he got back up and came over to the table and sat back down.

"So, Sora, why did you move to Destiny Islands anyway?" Rikku asked.

"Well, ummm, Cloud and Leon took me in after the death of my parents." I said.

"OH! You poor thing!!" Rikku said glomping me. I was so surprised that I didn't even realize my lack of oxygen.

"Rikku let go of him. He's turning blue!" Riku said. She let go of me and I gasped for air. Roxas laughed at me.

"Why did you really come here?" He asked.

"That was the truth. My parents were killed by my Dad's colleague. Then I ran away from the police I narrowly escaped being murdered, I was in the hospital for a while, and then Leon and Cloud brought me here." I summarized.

"Wow… That's really sad. I'm sooo sorry that your parents died." Roxas said. Axel hugged him tighter.

"It's okay. They were gone a lot anyways. I mean yeah they were my parents but, I never really got to know them…" I said.

"Awww!" Rikku said and she glomped me again. Not quite as tight this time so I didn't mind it. Riku kinda glared at her and I smiled. He was jealous.

"So kid, do you have a crush yet?" Axel asked.

"Ummm, why is that relevant?" I asked.

"Just answer the question or he'll keep bugging you." Riku said.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Who is it? Anyone in this room?" Axel asked.

"Yes they are in this room…" I said blushing. Roxas smirked.

"Sora why don't you tell them already!" Roxas said, smirking.

"Shut up Roxas!" I said back playfully.

"It better not be Roxas!" Axel said angrily.

"It's not me Axel." Roxas said twisting in his seat to whisper the name into his ear.

"Roxas don't tell him..." I started saying, but then Axel's eyes lit up, "Too late." I murmured.

"You like _him_! Of all the people in this school, _him_." Axel said laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said. When he continued I got up and ran out of the lunch hall. I could hear someone running after me, but I didn't care.

"Sora!" The person yelled tackling me.

"Leave me alone!" I said.

"No! Why are you so upset?! Who did you like anyway?" The person said.

I almost said it when I realized who it was. "It's no one." I said.

"No, who is it?" Riku asked.

"You wanna know?" He nodded, "I like you. Okay? That's why it's so funny." He said.

"You like me..?" He asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry." I said getting up and running for the bathrooms. When I had not come out for a while Riku came in.

"Sora? Come out. I want to tell you something." Riku called. I slowly made my way out of my hiding spot.

"What?" I said.

"I want to tell you that I like you too. I liked you when we met at the skating rink yesterday. I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me." He asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I'll go out with you."

* * *

Yay!! I finally got it out! I hope everyone likes it!! It was a really long chapter to make up for taking so long. I just had to have Sora and Riku hook up in this chapter! It was the perfect time too! When Sora was in need Riku jumps in to help him! How romantic. lol. Please review! 


	5. Riku: Love is made for me and you

**Luck & Time**

disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF.

**Chapter 5- Riku: Love is made for me and you **

**.Riku's POV. **

Sora and I walked out of the bathrooms holding hands and looking absolutely joyous. We walked back to the cafeteria and sat down. Everyone that didn't know looked at us in confusion.

"Riku… What's going on?" Rikku asked.

"Sora and I are dating!" I answered. I looked at Sora who was blushing slightly.

"Awww!! Sora, you told him?" Kairi said coming up behind him. He blushed a slightly nodded his head as he was hugged. Some of his other friends came over to see what was up.

"Riku and I dating…" He told the group as they looked at him questioningly. Then Selphie hugged him.

"Yay! Sora has a boyfriend!" She said excitedly. Sora looked at me with a pleading look.

"Alright Selphie, I think that's enough." I said pushing her off of him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. He blushed again. I moved to sit down and I pulled him in my lap.

"R—Riku…" Sora stuttered blushing.

"Shhh… It's not like I'm going to molest you… Although I think that you would like being molested by me." I whispered huskily into his ear. He shivered and blushed. I licked his earlobe. He looked kind of worried. I stopped what I was doing. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay…" He said. I looked at him and smiled and he gave me a smile in return. It didn't look as bright as some of his previous ones.

"Hey cheer up! You have a whole group of new friends!" I said smiling at him again and his smile got brighter.

"Thanks Riku." He said twisting from his seat in my lap to give me a kiss on the lips.

"You're very welcome. And if that's what I get as a thank you gift I'll be cheering you up more often." I said smirking as he blushed. We turned back to the group who was talking noisily.

"Omigosh! You guys should go to the dance together tomorrow night!" Selphie said excitedly.

"We might just do that." I said. He looked at me with a bright smile.

"I like dancing! And music! They are like my two favorite things! Besides you of course Riku." He said. I new exactly what to get him for Valentine's Day now. I looked at him.

"Do you have an Ipod?" I asked.

"Yup, it's a red! My favorite color!" He said happily.

"Cool." I answered. Just then the bell for 6th period rang. "I'll see you at the end of the day. If anyone gives you any shit just tell me. 'Kay?" I kissed his temple and we went our different ways.

**Time Skip… End of the day… **

"Hey Riku!" Sora said coming from behind me.

"Hey Sora. Ready to head to the rink?" I asked. He nodded his head. We got into my car and I started it.

"Riku? Are you going to be working?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I have to run the zamboni today." I said. He looked like he was hesitating on something. "Yes I'm going to watch you skate babe." I said. He smiled from ear to ear. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Sora turned on the radio and to a random station. He gasped. "What?!" I asked thinking something had just happened.

"This is my favorite song!" He said bouncing up and down in his seat and singing along.

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me _

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

**(The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance) **

Then the song ended. Sora still before smiling. "So you like My Chemical Romance, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah! They make a whole bunch of songs that I like! I like a lot of alternative music. It's my favorite kind." He said.

"I could tell…" I replied while pulling into the ice rink's parking lot. "We're here!" I said putting the car in park and turning it off. I got out of the car with Sora right behind me. We walked up the side walk to the doors. I pulled it open and held it open for him. He giggled and walked through. I walked in after him. He went to the locker room while I headed for the zamboni room. I sighed and walked into the room.

"So what happened at school today?" Asked the other worker.

"It was great, Reno!" I said. Reno scoffed.

"I asked what happened not how it was." Reno said. I looked at him with a huge smile on my face.

"I have a boyfriend now. Cuter than any boyfriend you could get too!" I gloated. Reno just kind of stared at me.

"Not true. I bet I could get someone much cuter. What does he look like?" He asked.

"See for yourself." We looked out to the ice rink. "Sora!" I said as I waved. Sora spun around and waved back, smiling. Then Stephanie kind of gave me the evil eye.

"You're right. I couldn't get someone cuter." Reno admitted. Then Steph motioned for me to come over. "You're in trouble." Reno hissed as he walked back into the zamboni room. I walked over to Steph.

"Riku. Please do not bother Sora while he's skating. I already know that you two are going out. He's been babbling on about it for the past five minutes. He needs to work on his jumps. So please no more distractions." She said.

"Sure…" I said. I looked at Sora who was doing one of his routines. I smiled to myself. He was mine. I walked back over to the zamboni room. I saw Cloud and Leon come out of Leon's office looking kind of rustled up. I chuckled knowing exactly what they had just done. They went towards the stands and sat down to watch Sora. I turned and walked to the stands too. Besides, I didn't have to run the zamboni until after Sora was done. I sat in the stands and watched Sora gracefully jump and land each of his jumps. Every now and then he would wobble a little. Then he would gain back his balance. I smiled again. Sora looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then he looked over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder wondering what he was looking at. When I turned my head Cloud's face was near my ear. I jumped into the air.

"I'm sorry Cloud I didn't see you there." I said as Leon came over and joined his boyfriend.

"So what's going on between you and Sora? I saw the way he looked at you." Cloud inquired.

"Sora and I are dating… S—sir…" I stuttered out. Cloud squealed.

"I told you Leon! You owe me fifty bucks mister!" Cloud said, poking Leon in the chest. Leon took out his wallet and handed Cloud a fifty dollar bill. Cloud snatched it sticking his tongue out at the older. I just laughed at the childish display of events. I thought they were going to interrogate me or something. Cloud and Leon turned to look at me.

"What are you laughing about? We haven't even started with you. So how old are you?" Cloud said.

"Do you have any bad habits? Are you a trouble maker?"

"I'm 18. Ummm… I don't think I have any bad habits—" I started rambling as Sora put his guards on his skates and came over.

"Leave him alone!" Sora said playfully. Instantaneously the two of them smiled. "You wanna come skate with me?" Sora asked me.

"I'd love too." I replied. I got up and went to put my skates on. I got them on and joined Sora on the ice. He turned toward me and came closer. He skated backwards as I skated forwards. He intertwined our hands as he whispered too me.

"I love you Riku." He said.

"I love you too Sora." I said leaning down and kissing him.

* * *

OMYGOD!! I'm sooooooo sorry it took so damn long. I started school and the teachers have just piled on the homework. This chapter barely made it through my standards but it's good. I hope you like it. Please review! I'm looking forward to hearing from you. I'll update again soon!! 

-VJ


	6. Riku: Protective much?

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Riku: Protective much?**

**.Riku's POV.**

After Sora and I got off the ice Cloud and Leon came over to me. "You, Our office in two minutes." Leon said. I nodded as they turned to leave.

"I'll be back Sora." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"'Kay." He giggled.

I walked over to the office door. Gripping the handle I twisted it and opened the door. Cloud and Leon were sitting in front of a single chair.

"Sit." Leon said. I nodded and sat in the chair. "What are your reasons for dating Sora?" He asked me.

"We like each other… I find him cute and—" I started.

"So you only like him for his looks?" Cloud asked.

"No! You didn't let me finish! Geez… I really like him. He's funny, cute, and he has the best personality ever. On top of that he has the cutest facial expressions when his sad or angry." I said realizing it was a bit much.

Leon quirked an eyebrow, "So you are a weird person who memorizes that kind of stuff." He said. I was ready to tear my hair out in frustration.

"Stop taking my words and twisting them into something completely different! I love him!! What else is there to say?" I said. I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned and looked at Sora who looked like he was in total shock.

"Cloud! Leon!! You're being mean to him!" He said crossing his arms and pouting while walking over to stand in front of me.

"No, Sora, we just don't want you dating another Luxord." Cloud said. At the mention of the man Sora flinched.

"Stop interrogating him!" Sora said sternly again. I smiled as Cloud and Leon nodded. Sora turned and Leon glared at me and mouthed, 'I'm watching you.' at me. "Come on Riku let's go get some hot chocolate!" He said happily.

"Oh… Sora, I have to go zamboni the ice and get ready for hockey practice. I'd love to it's just I got a lot going on…" I started to mumble as I saw the look on his face.

"Riku, we can have Reno zamboni. Then you can go with Sora." Cloud offered.

"Okay, I guess… If that's not an inconvenience." I added quickly.

"Not at all." Cloud said.

"Thanks Mr. Strife." I said before we walked out. Leon gave me a menacing look as we walked out. "So where do you want to go Sora?" I asked him.

"Let's go to the Tim Horton's down the road!" He said smiling. I smiled back and let him pull me out of the ice arena and down the street to the coffee shop. When we got inside Sora smiled. "I love hot chocolate." He said happily. I smiled down at him; happy it was me he liked not anyone else. He approached the counter.

"Two hot chocolates please!" He said cheerily, pulling out his wallet.

"The will be three dollars and sixty-seven cense ($3.67)." The cashier said. He pulled out four one dollar bills. The cashier gave him his hot chocolate and tried to give him his changed.

"Keep it." He said.

"Thank you sir." The cashier replied, dropping the coins into their designated spots. Sora turned and handed me one of the cups of hot chocolate. We took a seat at one of the tables.

"So, Sora, would you go to the dance with me on Friday?" I asked, knowing he would say yes.

"Of course I will!" He smiled sipping his coco and then make face. "Ouch!" He hissed sticking his tongue out.

"Be careful it's hot!" I warned. He smiled playfully.

"I know that now!" He said sarcastically. He smiled and laughed lightly. He looked over at one of the other tables and scowled. He stood up and I looked at him as he walked over to the table. He tapped one of the people sitting there on the shoulder. When the person turned he started to whisper at them angrily. One of the people looked down shamefully. I heard a snippet of what he was saying "what the hell…." Then he raised his voice, "Stop spying on me!! I'm perfectly fine with Riku!! You two make me so mad!!" He said stomping his way over to the door. The person started to get up but the other held him back. I shot out of my seat and ran after the now running Sora.

"Sora!" I yelled running after him. He ran faster, but not fast enough because I tackle him grabbing his waist and bringing him to the ground with me. He squirmed some before stilling his motions and just sitting with his back against me.

"So what happened?" I asked. He looked at me with a pout on his face.

"I don't wanna tell you!" He said in a childish tone, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Tell me, or…" I moved my hands to his sides, "I'll tickle you!" I said as I began to move my hands. He shrieked with laughter, squirming in my arms.

"St—Stop!" He said breathlessly.

"Only if you tell me what happened." I said smirking.

"Okay!" he said through breathless giggles. I stopped my attack.

"I caught Cloud and Leon spying on us. They make me so angry! I want them to stop thinking you're like Luxord! You're not him! You actually car about me." He said whispering by the end.

"Damn straight I care about you." I replied. He smiled up at me giving me a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Riku." He said snuggling up to my chest. I heard some footsteps from behind and turned to see Leon and Cloud coming up behind us.

"You passed! Riku! You passed the test." Cloud said jumping up and down.

"What the hell are you talking about Cloud?" I asked.

"Leon and I set it up so Sora would notice us and run out of the shop. Then we wanted to see if you would follow him!" Cloud said in an excited tone. "And you did!! So you pass! You can be Sora's boyfriend." Cloud said. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Sora I'm sorry we spied on you." Leon said. Sora gave them both a glare and turned his head to my ear and whispered into it. I listened and repeated it to Cloud and Leon.

"He says he's mad at you and doesn't want to talk to either of you. He also says he'll date whom ever he wants." I said.

"Don't be that way, So, we just wanted to make sure you were safe. Can we please go home now and talk about this. He began to whisper to me again.

"Sora says, he'll go home with you but he won't talk to you." I said, relaying the message.

"Fine." Cloud said. Sora began to follow them back to their car. Then he stopped, turned, and kissed me.

"Bye Riku. See you tomorrow." Then he walked to their car and got in. I walked back to my own car and got in. 'What a great day…' I thought to myself. And I was right.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update!! I had major homework and writer's block, but now we're on break so I'm out of school!! I'm also sorry that it's soooo short! I wanted to update so that you could see what was gonna happen. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope everyone reviews! Thanks!

**Special announcement!!: I am looking for a beta! The must be able to read all types of KH pairings!! Please if you think you can do it p.m. me, or email me! If I get more than 3 people who want to be beta I will have a test that they will take! Thanks to anyone who applys and goodluck!!!**

Once again thanks for reading!!!


	7. Sora: Um, what?

**Luck & Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

**Chapter 7- Sora: …Um, What?**

**.Sora's POV.**

Leon, Cloud, and I walked into the house; I headed straight for the stairs.

"Sora! You can't just runaway from us forever!" Cloud called to me. I turned around and was going to flip him off when Leon turned and saw me start to raise my finger.

"Sora, don't flip Cloud off, and get down here!" He said in a demanding tone, scowling some. I came down the stairs and stood with my arms crossed across my chest, tapping my foot on the ground.

"Sora, I think you need to tell us why you're so upset." Leon said.

"Why?" I whispered, "WHY?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?! YOU FRIGGIN' STALKED ME AND MY BOYFRIEND, WHO BY THE WAY IS GREAT! I LOVE HIM! YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE THAT I'M WITH SOMEONE. YOU THINK I'M STILL FRAGILE! WELL, NEWS FLASH! I AM NOT 2! IF I THOUGHT THAT RIKU WAS ANY THREAT I WOULD NOT HAVE GONE OUT WITH HIM." I yelled. After I was done, I turned on my heel and stalked up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door and picked up a pillow off my bed and screamed into it.

I heard someone come up the stairs so I turned my stereo up as loud as I could without hurting my own ears and turned on my music so that I couldn't hear them. After I was sure they left I turned down the music and laid on my bed listening as one of my favorite songs came on. I just sat and drank it in when my phone rang. I dug in my pockets for it until I realized it was on my night stand. I picked it up and read the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, Sora! How did your 'ride' with Riku to the rink go?"_

"It was great Roxas. What else was there to it besides a ride?" I asked.

"_Awww, you're no fun! You guys didn't even make out a little?" _He asked.

"No Rox. We really didn't get any alone time. Cloud and Leon were there like the _whole_ time! They stalked us to Tim Horton's, where they proceeded to spy on us!" I said frustrated.

"_Oh, well you know they were just trying to be protective. It might've been a bit extreme but they were still trying to help you none the less. They might have thought Riku would try to pull something on you." _He said trying to calm me down.

"I know… It… I mean it's just so frustrating to know that they don't trust my judgment and that they certainly don't trust Riku to be around me."

"_I know what you mean, well, not really. When my parents found out I was gay they kicked me out. I'm living with Axel right now. My parents through me out right after 'gay' left my mouth. At least Cloud and Leon know how you feel." _He said.

"Wow… I'm so sorry Rox… I didn't know that they did that…" I whispered into the speaker.

"_Don't worry about it. Axel and I have grown closer because of it."_ He said with a slight chuckle. Then there was a sigh and some rustling. _"Ax! Not now! I'm on the phone!" _I heard him whisper. The phone rustled for a little bit before someone began talking again.

"_Sora? I'm sorry but Roxas has been a bad boy and can't talk on the phone right now"_ Axel said. I heard Roxas squawked indignantly.

"Alright Axel just tell him I said good-bye. Bye." I laughed.

"_Bye Sora." _Axel said. I clicked the off button and got up. I went to the door and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed some things to make a sandwich and started to make one. I kept feeling really guilty about yelling at Cloud and Leon. After I made my sandwich I wasn't hungry any more so I just left it on the table. I knew someone would eat it. I began to walk up the stairs when I noticed that Cloud and Leon were no where to be seen.

"Cloud?" I yelled. I got no answer so I proceeded back downstairs, "Leon?" I yelled. Still I got no reply. I was running through all the possibilities of where they could have gone. I Got my phone back out and called Leon's phone. I got his voicemail. I got Cloud's voicemail too. Then I called Riku. It rang three times before he picked it up.

"_Hello?"_ He asked.

"Riku!" I sobbed, "Please come over here! I'm scared and Cloud and Leon aren't here!" I sobbed as tears started to pour down my face.

"_I'll be right there Sora." _He said clicking off his phone. I sobbed and fell onto the floor until there was a knock on the door some minutes later. I got up and answered it. As soon as I saw that face I tried slamming the door. He jammed his foot in the door.

"I thought they taught you not to open the door and slam it on old friends." Ansem said. I left the door and went to the back door. I wrenched it open and took off. Ansem was not far behind me. I went to the front of the house and ran down the sidewalk. Ansem was still trailing me. Riku's car started coming down the street. I waved like a mad man at him.

"Riku!" I yelled. He stopped his car.

"Sora? Are you okay?" He asked frantically as I ran to him. He hugged me close and then we heard the unmistakable click of a gun. Riku stepped in front of me. "If you want to kill Sora you'll have to kill me first." Riku said. It was so cliché but now that it was coming from him in my desperate time of need, I didn't care.

"Not a bad deal. Then I'll have no witnesses to this event." He said slightly pulling the trigger.

"NO! Don't! What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want your father's notes, he had several very valuable things in there. I could sell them and make millions. If you cooperate I won't kill you quite yet. If you don't your little friend and you both die early in life." He said that evil malicious smirk on his face.

"I don't know where they are." I said. He pulled the trigger harder. The loud sound being let loose as I felt a pain so strong it made me swoon. "Ahh!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Riku shouted. He took out his phone as Ansem tried to load a new bullet. Riku called 911. "My friend just got shot! Please come to 296 paopu lane immediately." Riku said. Ansem moved so he stood in front of the car's hood, while Riku and I were on the driver's side.

"Step away from him!" Ansem ordered. Riku looked at me as I lay on the pavement, I nodded my head weakly conserving my energy. Riku got up and moved a couple steps back. When Ansem looked down Riku hopped in his car and floored it hitting him and knocking him to the ground, where he laid unconscious. Riku got out of the car and ran over to me.

"Sora, are you okay? Where were you hit?" He asked me. I moved my hands away from my stomach to show him the wound. He looked at it and sobbed. "Don't worry babe the ambulance will be here any minute! We're going to get you to the hospital and you're going to be fine. I promise you every…" My hearing started to hum and my vision blurred as I laid on the pavement slowly slipping away until it was all black. I couldn't even feel when the love of my life picked me up and help me close, sobbing into my chest.

* * *

A/N: I had way too much fun writing this. I'm sorry its been since November but this chapter (in my opinion) made up for the time. I'll try very very very hard to update sooner next time. I just hope everyone likes the chapter. Thanks to all my gracious reviewers. Please tell me what you think! See ya soon! 

-VJ

P.S. Just to clear things up the ansem in this is the 'sexy tanned white-haired Ansem'. Thank you ShadowAngelicus1323 For the lovely wording for that! Lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! See ya soon (again).


	8. Riku: Hope is always good!

* * *

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn. I also don't own any Final Fantasy stuff...

**Chapter 8- Riku: Hope is always good!**

**.Riku's POV.**

Sora was quickly loaded into the ambulance, and I jumped in, being his only means of support at the moment. When we got to the hospital I was forced to wait in the waiting room as Sora was carted away to emergency surgery. I sat with my head in my hands until the doctor came out.

"Riku Kuro I presume?" He asked. I got up.

"Yeah that's me... How's he doing?" I asked scared.

"Well, the bullet narrowly missed any vital organs and hit nothing important. As far as I can see, Sora should be well on his way to recovery in a matter of days." He informed me.

"Oh thank God." I whispered, "Thank you doctor."

"You can go see him if you'd like." He said. I nodded and headed for Sora's room. Upon entering I saw Sora pale emotionless face and almost broke down. It was just then that I remembered that no one informed Cloud or Leon of where Sora was. I pulled out my cell and dialed Cloud's cell number.

_"Hello?" _He answered in a frantic voice.

"Cloud, Hey, I needed to call you... It's about Sora--"

_"Oh my god what happened? Is he alright?" _He asked.

"He's in the hospital, he got shot. The doctor says he's going to be fine though." I said, trying to keep Cloud as calm as possible. I could hear Cloud hiss in a breath of air, then let it out in a sob.

"_L—Leon and I will be right over." _He said. I hung up the phone and moved to sit next to Sora's bed. I picked up his hand and pressed my lips to it. Then I just held his hand in both of mine.

"Babe, please, please pull out of this soon. Cloud and Leon need to see you're okay… _I_ need to see you're okay." I whispered. Sora groaned as I said this. I looked to his face as his brows crashed together in what I assumed to be pain. Slowly he started opening his eyes.

"R—Riku? Where's Cloud?" he asked.

"He's on his way baby. Don't you worry about him. We're just happy that you're alive." I answered.

"Where's Ansem?" He asked.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "He's handcuffed to a hospital bed somewhere. I got him pretty banged up with my car. Why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if they caught him." He said closing his eyes partially against the harsh lights.

"Oh, they got him. I think I broke both his legs, one of his arms, and when he hit the ground the doctor told me I gave him a concussion, a pretty good one too." I smiled as he giggled, although he was in slight pain. We sat in silence for a couple minutes neither of us wanting to break it. That's when Cloud came in.

"Sora! We were so worried. I heard they got that bastard hurt you." Cloud said as he ran over to Sora. He went to hug Sora when Leon came in.

"Cloud! He was shot in the abdomen! You can't just pick him up and hug him." Leon reprimanded poor Cloud.

"I'm sorry Leon it's just…" He whined, "Not even a little hug?" Sora and I both laughed at this. Leon shook his head at how childish Cloud was acting.

"We don't need him anymore hurt than he already is." Leon said as he walked over and stooped to kiss Sora's forehead. Sora blushed crimson and rubbed his forehead. Leon chuckled at this.

"So how did they catch him?" Leon asked.

"Well, before he came around the car to kill me Riku hopped into his car and hit him." Sora informed, "I don't know what happened after that. All I do remember is Riku saying things to me." He said. I blushed like mad. I didn't think he'd remember that stuff.

"We're just glad you're okay." Cloud said, smiling at me. I smiled also. Sora yawned.

"We're gonna go for a little bit and give you some time to rest. You need to get well." Leon said. He dragged Cloud out of the room. I kissed his lips, it was chaste and caring just enough to tell him I loved him. Then I too got up and left. Sora's eyes slipped closed again. Once we were out Cloud grabbed me up in a hug.

"If it wasn't for you Sora would be dead! I'm so happy you were there." Cloud said.

"Umm… Could I catch a ride back to your house so I can get my car?" I asked. Cloud nodded happily.

"Of course you can! You saved Sora's life!" The ride back to there house was boring and I found myself thinking back on the days events. If I hadn't had the courage to jump into that car than Sora would be dead right now, not just Sora though, I would be dead too. Upon reaching Cloud and Leon's house I got out of the car thanked them for the ride and walked to my own car, which was still parked in the road. I hopped into my car and drove home. I walked through the door and my mother came over to me.

"Where have you been, young man!? Your curfew was 10 o' clock!" She chided. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I was at the hospital." I said, her face paled at my words and considering how her skin complexion is much like mine (pale), she looked almost translucent.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt? Who did it?" She asked.

Just then my father walked in. "Who did what?" He asked. My mother turned to him.

"Seph, are baby was at the hospital today!" She whined.

"Why? What for?" He asked me.

"I wasn't there for _me_. I was there for my boyfriend." I said.

"Why haven't we met this boyfriend of yours?" My mother asked smirking, and completely ignoring the fact that he was in the hospital.

"You haven't met him because we started dating today. And his name is Sora." I said. Then my older brothers all came down the stairs arguing about something.

"No! There's no way you saw him with someone!" Kadaj was saying.

"I did too! This kid was—" He stopped short upon seeing me standing there, "Hey Riku…" He said.

"Who did you see with someone?" I asked.

"No one." They all said at one time.

"Yeah right!" I scoffed. They all looked at each other. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Well…" I said tapping my foot on the floor.

"We saw you at the rink skating with a brunette. You were kissing." Kadaj said, smirking. I gaped at him. When had he come to the rink?! My other brothers, Yazoo and Loz, smirked by his side. My mother nudged my arm.

"Soo, when you bringing him over?" She asked, nudging my shoulder again. I gave my father a pleading look.

"Alright, leave him alone." My father said, I gave him a thankful look. Then he smirked, and I paled. "When are we going to meet this brunette?" He said. I groaned and rubbed my hand over my face.

I plopped down on the couch and listened to their bombardments.

"Who're his parents?" My father asked. I looked at him and just stared.

"His real parents or his foster parents?" I asked. They all looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Is he that much of a delinquent?" My father asked. His face getting red with anger.

"What? No! He's not a delinquent at all! His parents were killed!" I said defending him. "He was raped and the reason I was at the hospital today with him was because he got shot! His parents' killer came back to kill him. If I hadn't been there he would have died!" I said. My mother looked shocked and I just sighed.

"I'll see if he wants to come to Sunday dinner." I said, looking up at my family who smiled.

"I'll have to make something extra special! Ask him what he likes!" She said bouncing up and down back to the kitchen. I went to get up but then my father stopped me.

"Who are his foster parents?" He asked me. I turned to look at him before answering.

"Cloud and Leon, the people who own the rink." I answered. My father quirked a brow at me, before he could even open his mouth to say what I was sure was coming I said, "No I'm not going out with him just because of that. I don't need the extra money anyway." I said. You see, my Father's a lawyer, so he believes that even though we have money his sons should learn good work ethics and has made us all get jobs. I'm not complaining because as long as we're not fired, my dad gives us a credit card to use to get what we want, and yes, it has a limit of 3,000 dollars a month. So I use mine to pay for gas and other necessaries, or sometimes a splurge, but that is not often at all.

My brothers use theirs to buy iPod's and other things that are most of the time unneeded.

Anyway, as I walked up the stairs I realized that poor Sora was going to be stuck in the hospital for the dance. I just sighed, I'd have to talk to him about Sunday dinner tomorrow. That should be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update, I'm also sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer... I'm putting out a challenge, if I get at least 5 reviews then my chapter will be at least 3,000 words on the next update!! So get reviewing! Thanks for reading!

-VJ


	9. Sora: Dinner?

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, otherwise Kairi wouldn't have been there in the first place, lol.

**Chapter 9- Sora: Dinner?**

**.Sora's POV.**

I basically slept the whole day. Cloud and Leon stayed by my side the entire time. When I awoke the next day Riku was standing with Cloud and Leon in the hall talking in hushed whispers. I groaned as I tried once again to sit up. Cloud saw and came back into the room.

"Sora, sweetie, you can't sit up." He said. I layed back down again. Riku and Leon came into the room.

"Hey babe." Riku said kissing my lips lightly. Cloud and Leon sat beside me on the left side of the bed while Riku sat on the right.

"So did anything fun happen at school today?" I asked.

"No, I did get a whole bunch of requests to know where you were." He said. I chuckled a little.

"So," I paused, "What'd you tell them?" I asked.

"I told them, that you were in the hospital, and that they'd see you soon." He paused and sighed, "Now, I've got a question, my mother would like to know if you'd like to come to our family dinner Sunday night."

"If its okay with Cloud and Leon, I'd love to go!" I said excitedly.

"We already agreed it'd be alright, we know Sephiroth, Riku's father, and he's also going to be your lawyer for the case." Cloud stated.

"Case?" I asked confused.

"The Case against Ansem for murder, attempted murder, and rape." Cloud said. I must have looked panicked because Riku stepped forward.

"I'm going to be there because I have to be a witness for attempted murder. He tried to murder me too." Riku reminded me.

"Although, Sora, you have to tell the police they can release the rape kit they got when you were in the hospital last time." Cloud told me.

"I guess I can do that…" I murmured then my eyes lit up with excitement. "Am I still going to the dance tomorrow night?" I hopefully asked.

"That's up to Leon and Cloud." Riku said looking toward them. Cloud and Leon looked at each other as if having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"It's alright with us, as long as you keep him safe Riku." Cloud smiled. I clapped my hands excitedly. Riku stayed for a while longer before going home to do homework.

"Alright Sora, we have to go, we'll see you in the morning, or maybe at noon." Cloud said leaning forward and kissing my forehead. He stepped aside and Leon stepped up, also kissing me on the forehead. They left with short goodbyes so I could get my sleep for tomorrow night. I slept for four hours before I woke to my door being opened, and two people rushing in, one was a police officer the other a doctor.

"Sora, have you been harmed in any way?" The doctor said.

"No…" I answered slowly, "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ansem escaped, we think he's still in the hospital considering it was recently that he got out." The officer informed me.

"We have to put the hospital on lock down now. If we want any attempt at catching him. We have to move Sora out of here and to someplace where Ansem won't look for him…" The officer said.

"Riku's house, he won't look for me there. He doesn't know where Riku lives." I whispered.

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Just in case something does happen we'll have round the clock cops on the place until he's found." Then he turned to the doctor, "Is he well enough to get up?"

"Yes, we were going to release him tomorrow, one night may not hurt." The doctor said. Then they began helping me out of bed, I was in my pajamas from home because Cloud brought them for me. They handed me my bag of belongings, and walked me quickly from the room. The officer kept his arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me encase I stumbled.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked, I nodded, "Good, call your friend, and tell him we're coming over."

I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed Riku's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_ He asked groggily.

"Riku? It's Sora, I'm coming over, right now." I said quickly but quietly.

"_Sora? You should be in bed, not out walking to my house! Aren't you in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"I'll explain when I get there, be waiting for me?" I asked.

"_Sure, sure, I'll be waiting when you get here. Bye, love." _He said. I shut my phone as the officer put me in the back of his car. We drove in silence until he asked where Riku's house was and I replied curtly with the address. When we arrived at Riku's he was waiting on his porch in his boxers and a tight fitting tee shirt. He came to the car and opened the door for me.

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and slipped one under my knees to pick me up.

"Babe?" The officer asked. I blushed, and buried my face into Riku's chest.

"Sora and I are dating." Riku replied for me.

"Alright, but before Sora explains can we move into your home? It is essential that he is safe in your home before I leave." The officer said.

"Sure." He muttered before moving towards the house, a woman with short blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes opened the door. I assumed this to be Riku's mother.

"Riku, what's going on? It's one o' clock in the morning." She said, though she looked wide awake.

"Sora, is going to tell me that same thing when we get inside." Riku said. Once we were inside Riku set me down on the couch in his living room then sat next to me. Riku and his mother both gave me an expectant look.

"Okay, well, you see, Ansem kind of escaped, and they had to get me to someplace where he wouldn't look for me, and I said you 'cause he doesn't know where you live, and, I figured you wouldn't care, and, and, he's looking for me again Riku!" I said tearing up. Riku pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh… Of course you can stay here, I would never want you to get hurt. I love you." He whispered kissing me softly. I sighed and let a few silent tears trickle down my face.

"I'm going to be putting 24 hour round the clock surveillance on your house until he is caught, if you are going anywhere you need to have an escort." The officer said.

"Thank you very much officer." A new voice said. I looked up and saw a tall man with long silver hair, and bright green eyes. I grabbed a tighter hold on Riku, who chuckled at my display.

"You can stand up to your killer and ask him what he wants, but you're scared by my dad? That's kinda funny." He said. I scowled up at him.

"Be nice, or I'll hurt you." I said.

"Really? I don't believe you." Riku smirked at me. I glared at him.

"So you must be Sora!" The woman said. I looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Mom, you're going to embarrass him." Riku warned her.

"Don't be silly Riku!" She smiled at me, "Is there something you'd like to eat dear? I know that hospital food can be quite gross, and I was just wondering if you'd want anything home cooked. Did Riku ever tell you about my cooking? Well, I guess it's your lucky night because I'm willing to make you anything you want to eat, just name it!" She said in a flurry of words too fast for my brain to comprehend. I looked up to Riku, who was smirking at my confused look.

"Just tell her something that you want to eat and let her make it." He said to me.

"Umm… How about, some, um… macaroni and cheese?" I asked.

"That's easy! Pick something else." She said. I thought it over for a few minutes before answering.

"How about some chicken fried rice." I answered, hoping she would just make it. Riku's father just kept staring at me. I tried not to look at him.

"It's still easy to make, but that's what you want so, I'll make it! It'll be done in about 20 minutes." She said moving off into what I'd assume is the kitchen. Riku chuckled lightly and shook his head. I smiled at the sound of his laugh, it was so smooth and beautiful. Then I made the mistake of looking up at his father who was still in the room with us.

"You must be Cloud and Leon's foster kid. Riku's told us about you." He said. I gulped.

"Y—Yes I'm Sora, s—sir." I stuttered. Riku's father laughed at my spluttering. Riku just smirked at me.

"Dad, perhaps you shouldn't scare him, I think he's had enough trauma for one day." Riku said. I clutched closer to his body.

"I'm Sephiroth, Riku's father, I'm sorry if I scared you." Sephiroth said to me. I nodded slowly, still hiding my face. Riku chuckled, I felt the rumble rough his chest and relaxed some. I breathed in his scent.

"The food's ready, come and get some!" Riku's mom yelled from the kitchen. I stared bewildered at the doorway to the kitchen. Riku just laughed and pulled me to my feet. Once we were in the kitchen I stared in awe at their table. It was covered in foods. Chicken fried rice, macaroni and cheese, freshly baked rolls, and seven glasses of milk.

"Why are there seven glasses?" I asked.

"Well…"Riku began but was cut short by a rumble as multiple people came trudging down the stairs. Then three heads of silver hair appeared in the doorway. "That's why."

"Mom cooked food at 4 in the morning." The one with shoulder length silver hair said.

"Sora, these are my older brothers, the one with the really short hair is Loz, the one with shoulder length hair is Kadaj and the last one is Yazoo." Riku informed me. I hid myself behind Riku and whispered a very soft 'hello'.

"So, you're Sora!" Yazoo said.

"Hey, so this is the little brunette we saw kissing Riku at the rink!" Kadaj exclaimed.

I blushed brilliantly.

"Riku, how do they know who I am? When did they see us at the rink?" I questioned.

"They saw us earlier and I told them about you, that's how they know you." Riku replied.

"So, cutie, what's up?" Kadaj said, walking up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders causing me to jerk away, and hit my side on one of the chairs. I winced and grabbed my side as the pain coursed through my still injured abdomen. I closed my eyes and let the pain subside slowly.

"Babe, are you okay?" Riku asked me. I nodded weakly as he moved to sit us down. Riku and I sat next to each other, Kadaj sat on my other side and Loz and Yazoo sat across from us. Then Riku's parents sat down in the two remaining seats.

"Well, it's not quite breakfast food, but, it's what our guest wanted." Riku' mother said. We all started eating when there was a knock at the door. Sephiroth got up, and went to the door. He checked who was there before opening the door.

"We have a problem." The police officer said before looking at me. I paled at the look on his face.

* * *

A/N: So it's not quite 2,000 words, but I figured any update would better than none. I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but school was a bitch and then when summer rolled around I've been working and partying, and I just haven't written much. That was a total run-on sentence. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and I hope I get lots of reviews, flames are welcome because it's summer time, and that's the perfect time for roasting marshmellows. lol! Okay so please review or flame, whatever, I really don't care what flamers think anyway!

Over and out!

-VanillaJewelz


	10. Sora: What happened?

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Final Fantasy. Blah Blah Blah, all that good stuff...

**Chapter 10- Sora: What happened?**

**.Sora's POV.**

Slowly I got up from my chair and headed into their front room. Riku was behind me the whole way.

"It seems that Ansem has escaped the hospital. We believe he had help because he could not have gotten far alone." The officer said. I let out a breath of relief as I came to the conclusion Cloud and Leon were safe.

He hesitated for a moment before saying more, "We need you help though… to catch him…" He looked me straight in the eyes. "We need you to create a trap tomorrow night at your high school dance." I felt like they were asking me to jump off a bridge.

"I… I don't know…" I whispered.

"You could be helping yourself very much, as well as your guardians." The officer said.

"You cannot pressure him into it." Sephiroth said, when he noticed how distraught I looked.

"I'm not. I just want him to realize how this would help everyone in his life." The officer said, punctuating the last four words.

"I'll do it." I said before anything else could be said.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do that?" Sephiroth asked me. I nodded, but he probably saw the fear in my eyes when he frowned. Riku hugged me from behind.

"I won't let anything happen to you…" He whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I know." I smiled up at him. I took a shaky breath, trying with all my might to hold back the tears.

"I'll tell you the details later." The officer said as he left. A silent tear slipped down my face as I thought of all the ways it could possibly go wrong.

"I'll be there for you So, nothing is going to happen! I won't let go of you the whole night." Riku whispered into my ear.

"I—I don't want anything bad to happen!" I sobbed, choking on my own breaths.

"I promise that I won't let them hurt you." Riku said to me before he kissed my temple. I slowly calmed down taking deep breaths. "I think it's time for some sleep. I think that maybe you and I should go in late tomorrow." I nodded slowly. Then Riku picked me up and carried me to his room, he laid me down on his bed and tried to walk away, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay here with me?" I asked pouting to get him to stay. He sighed and turned back around. Riku got back into the bed with me hugging me close sharing his warmth with me as he pulled the covers up over us. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Time Skip… 7 hours (11 a.m.)**

I woke up to Riku shaking me. "Come on Sor, we need to go to school. You get to go see your friends." Riku said shaking me.

"Just a few more minutes?" I asked.

"Nope, you'll need to get up now if we want to not waste a whole day of school." Riku denied. I slowly moved into a sitting position. Then I got up out of bed and Riku handed me my bag with my clothes in it. "I'll be downstairs." He said as he closed the door. I groggily put my clothes on and made my way to the first floor.

Riku had cooked breakfast of pancakes with syrup. "Yummy!" I said as I sat down and started eating. Riku just smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like them." He said cleaning up his own dishes. I finished them quickly and took my dishes to the sink and grabbed my things. "Ready?" Riku asked me. I nodded and we went to get in his car. We drove slowly to school; we had no reason to rush.

"Ok, so here's the plan, it's going to be lunch time when we get there so we are going to arrive together, then I want you to stay with Roxas at the end of the day until I come and get you ok?"

"Yes." Was all I said. We arrived at the school at 11:20 we still had 40 minutes left of lunch. We walked slowly to our lockers then to the lunch room.

"Sora! Sora's back!" Selphie yelled as she jumped up and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"Ah!" I yelped as she squeezed me.

"Selph, you should stop, Sora still isn't all the way healed." Riku chided. Selphie let me go and pulled me towards our table with all of our friends, Riku trailed silently behind us.

"Sora! Are you okay? Riku told us you were in the hospital, what happened?" Roxas asked me.

"I—" I choked up, "I can't tell you guys yet." I said as I started to tear up. Riku wrapped his arms around my waist. We sat down with the rest of them.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, just come to us. We won't judge you." Roxas said reassuringly.

The rest of the day kind of flew by and soon enough we were back at Riku's house getting ready for the dance.

"It's nothing formal Sora. Just choose a nice shirt and a nice pair of jeans." Riku told me as I was looking through my bag.

"I know I just can't find anything that will look good." I whined. Riku chuckled from behind me before coming up to me and snaking his arms around my waist, and then he kissed me cheek.

"Anything will look good on you." He cooed. I smiled before grabbing my clothes and shooing him out of the room so I could change. I quickly changed and opened the door again. I went down the stairs to find Riku watching TV. "See, I told you that anything would look good on you!" He smirked. I blushed profusely.

"So, when do you have to work next?" I questioned.

"Cloud and Leon gave me two weeks off, or until I want to come back, so that I can stay with you." Riku answered in a soft voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me while getting up and walking over to me.

"Yes, I don't want him to be roaming the streets. I want to catch him so I can try to be normal!" I protested.

"Shhh… I know, I know that it must be killing you inside." He soothed me frayed nerves.

"Are you ready to go? I think we should head out." I said. He nodded and we headed to the car. A police officer stepped up to us.

"Everything is set up just act normal. Don't even act like anything is happening." He warned us. We nodded and headed to the car. When we arrived at the dance we immediately looked for our group.

"Sora! Riku!" Axel yelled at us. Riku grabbed my hand and we made our way over to them.

"What's up guys?" Riku asked.

"Nothing much, Roxy took forever to get dressed." Axel grumbled. Roxas squawked indignantly. I laughed at them. The DJ began to play faster dancing songs. We danced as a group. I danced with Riku and tried to stay as close to him as possible. Roxas and Axel left for the bathroom after about an hour. Then a slow song came on, Riku and I danced to it and I vowed to remember the song as our very first song. Roxas came back looking for me.

"Sora, can I talk to you privately?" He asked and we left for the bathroom.

When we got there I asked, "What did you need Rox?" He started tearing up.

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't want to do this but they were going to kill me!"

"Roxas what are you talking abo—" I gasped as three men came out one of the men had blonde hair, the other had weird red hair and the other had bluish hair "No, nononono, NO!" I yelled and made a dash for the door. The one with the blue hair stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going pretty one?" The man asked.

"I'm so sorry Sora!" Roxas said again, then they bound and gagged him.

"What are you doing to him?! He didn't do anything!" I yelled. The blue haired man slapped me.

"You need to shut up!" He hissed. I whimpered and he smirked.

"Saïx, Ansem said not to harm him in any way." The blonde haired man said.

"Shut up Vexen." The man known as Saïx barked. "Lexaeus, take the blonde he's seen too much. We don't want this getting out." Saïx whispered before my world went all black.

A/N: Hey VJ here! Sorry it took so long but I'm going to try and update all my stories before homecoming! I'm so happy that I can barely write. I hope everyone is still reading this... This chapter was a bit rushed, but I promise to try and not rush the next ones. I hope this is an enjoyable chapter. I like writing it and I can't wait for the reviews! I'm so excited to see what people think, don't be shy, tell me what you think! lol I'm going to go type other stories now! Please R & R! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this.

-VJ out!


	11. Riku & Sora: Its all my fault

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

A/N: Enjoy my newest story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11- Riku/Sora: This is my fault.**

**.Riku's POV.**

Sora and Roxas were still in the bathroom 20 minutes later so I decided to go and check up on them. When I got there though, there was no one.

"Sora?" I asked. When I got no response I ran out of the bathroom in search of Roxas. I spotted Axel and walked over to him.

"Yo, Riku, have you seen Roxas?" Axel asked. I choked on my own saliva. Roxas and Sora were gone.

"Shit!" I hissed. I ran to one of the police men with Axel in tow. "He's been kidnapped! Sora and Roxas have been kidnapped!" I yelled at him.

"Riku we are going to need you to calm down. Can you tell us where you last saw Sora?" The police man asked.

"He went into the fucking bathroom with Roxas and they never came out!" I yelled again.

"Did you check the bathroom?" He asked.

Impatient with his nonchalance about the situation I reverted to sarcasm, "No I didn't even fucking think to check there before coming to you!" I hissed. The officer looked shocked. "Maybe he and Roxas sprouted wings** (1)** and flew away!" I screamed in his face. He then took on a serious face.

**(1) A/N: **Cough Cough** No reference at all to another story I know, lol. I actually didn't plan this; it just kind of popped up!**

He quickly spoke into his hidden speaker calling for back up. Then he walked off, I was quickly following him Axel was behind me. When we stopped Axel took his first initiative. "Riku what the hell is going on?" He snapped.

"Sora and Roxas have been kidnapped." I explained hurriedly.

"What the fuck do you mean kidnapped?!" He screeched.

"It means what I fucking said! They've been kidnapped, by Sora's parents' murderer. It's my entire fault too! I told him I would keep him safe! That I wouldn't leave him alone! Shit! I'm going to be blamed for their deaths, fuck! It's all my fault… I let him go, I let him down!" I ranted as my eyes literally welled up with tears. Axel looked too shocked to speak. Then there was quiet as they shut off the music.

"This school is now under a lock down. There has been a kidnapping here tonight and no one is permitted to leave so long as the boys that were kidnapped are missing. Now the kidnappers had to have inside connections. Anyone who knows anything should turn themselves in now." The police man said as others closed and locked the doors. There were shouts from the crowd. Mostly asking who was kidnapped.

"The missing boys are Sora Otokonoko, and Roxas Kuragari." The police man said. Then all there were several more shouts, gasps, and screams.

"We are going to be keeping you all here until we have cleared you and you are then free to go." Riku started to panic if they kept them all here then they couldn't be out searching for Sora, and Roxas. This was a disaster.

**.Sora's POV.**

I woke up in a warm room. I thought I was at home until Roxas started shaking me.

"Sora! Oh god, please wake up!" He said worriedly.

"Rox? Where are we?" I asked. Roxas sobbed.

"I got us kidnapped! They told me they would kill me! I never intended for this to happen! Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry!" Roxas sobbed more.

"Roxas, I don't hate you… This was beyond you, they threatened you, and they are very powerful." I whispered as my world crashed down around me.

"I'm still sooo sorry! I don't want either of us to die." He cried. Then the door to the room opened and the blue haired one came in.

"Get up! Both of you." Roxas and I obeyed quickly. He bound our hands and grabbed us by the shoulders guiding us to a new room with a camera and a couple guys holding guns. They forced Roxas onto his knees in front of the camera.

I watched as they started the camera.

"We have two hostages with us, and we are prepared to execute the first one." I gasped and tried to yell something at them but another covered my mouth. The one behind Roxas pulled out a gun. I waited until I heard the click of the gun. Roxas was sobbing and then they started to pull the trigger. I struggled away from my captors and jumped in front of the gun right as it went off. I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor as the pain surged through my hip up my back and all over.

The one behind the camera yelled something I couldn't hear and then they picked me up and started to carry me somewhere. I was slowly losing blood and consciousness. Then I blacked out.

**.Riku's POV.**

I listened carefully as they called names and got everyone interviewed and okayed. The numbers slowly dwindled and I sat nervously hoping beyond hope that Sora was ok. There was a projector playing the news at the stage, just in case.

Axel was still just staring. He hadn't said a word since my little rant and I was starting to get worried.

"Axel?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are you mad at me?" I questioned. He turned to me and gave me a quizzical look.

"Why would you ask me that? Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the bastards who stole away the love of my life!" Axel seethed.

"I know how you feel…" Riku says and then out of no where someone screamed and everyone turned their attention to the stage where a video was being played on the news. It was Roxas in front of the camera. "Turn it up!" I yelled. Then we heard it.

"_This is just in, two boys are being held hostage from research of some sort. This is a shocking video from the Captors. Watch this disturbing footage." _The news reporter said. Then the video started playing.

"_We have two hostages with us, and we are prepared to execute the first one." _Someone said. Then you could here a gasp offstage and a muffled yell. One of the people behind a sobbing Roxas pulled out a gun. They started to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Axel yelled, grief and pain written all over his face.

Then out of no where Sora ran in front of the gun. And it went off and he fell to the floor.

"No! Sora!" I yelled. The camera was rolling as the picked up a semi-concious Sora and carried his away as blood slowly poured out of him. Roxas looked even more distressed in the video. I jumped up and ran over to the police.

"You have to find them!! Stop standing here! Sora is going to die!" I bellowed at them. Axel came over and grabbed me by the upper arms and pulling me to our group of friends as I screamed. Once I was with my friends I started to sob, and broke down. "No!" I yelled once more as arms wrapped around me and someone shushed me. It was only going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! I feel like a total dick for waiting so long to update! Thus I will try and update more often but don't expect anything in the next week because I have testing in school... It sucks major balls but hey... I'm also sorry it was so damn short. So I hope everyone likes it and I hope that they please review because my stories are floundering right now... So please review. It doesn't matter if it's mean of nice just please review! =D Alrighty then. See ya!

-VJ!!!


	12. Riku & Sora & Roxas: What is going on?

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

A/N: Enjoy my newest story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12- Riku/Sora/Roxas: What is going on?**

**.Sora's POV.**

I remember little tiny blips of what happened. I remember a gun shot and some people carrying me away. Then the next thing I remember is this room and the people talking over me now.

"We can't leave him here! He may be our only way to get the research!" Saïx said.

"We can't take him to a hospital either! Just have Vexen slap a band-aid on him and he'll be golden." A man with silver hair said, and then I noticed that it was just anyone with silver hair, it was Xemnas. I twisted my wrists to see if I could move them. But they were still bound together.

"Fine, but if he doesn't last the next 24 hours don't blame me!" Saix exclaimed angrily.

"He'll live long enough to get the information out of him!" Xemnas yelled after the angry blue- haired man. Then Vexen came in with a pair of rubber gloves and a medical bag.

Vexen loosely stitched up my wound. It hurt like hell, but I think I did a good job of acting like I was still asleep, just having a nightmare. After he was done I was picked up by someone and thrown over someone's shoulder. We walked down the hall until we got to the room Roxas and I had been kept in the last time. Roxas was in there crying his eyes out. He let out a tiny yell of fright as whoever was carrying me came in and set me down.

"S—Sora…" He whimpered.

"Stop your whining and crying he should be alive for a little while longer." The man said and then left. I waited for a few seconds before opening my eyes and seeing the sorry sight before me. Roxas was red and puffy eyed in front of me.

"Gee, Rox, your face looks like it was bit by a million mosquitoes." I chuckled breathily. His head snapped up to look at me surprise in his eyes.

"Sora! I thought you were already dead." He whispered coming closer.

"Don't worry. I'm a fighter I won't die that easily. Anyway, the research they are looking for is in my sock drawer at Leon and Cloud's. You have to keep it a secret! I don't want them to hurt Cloud and Leon!" I whispered hurriedly. Then the door started opening and I acted to be unconscious again. Roxas was picked up by the arm and taken to a different room. I felt really bad for him. But hopefully what I just told him would help us both. I know Roxas would do anything to save himself and I and I have a big suspicion that Xemnas will tell him that he'll let us go if he tells the location. I also know that they have police everywhere at my house and they will not let any burglar get away.

**.Roxas' POV.**

I had no idea why Sora was telling me about the files. Maybe he thought he was going to die and he wanted someone to know where they were. I cried in the room they put me in. Then a man with silver hair came in.

"Hello, Roxas. I'm Xemnas, I know you think I'm mean, but… well, I'm not." He smiled a wicked grin.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. Xemnas laughed as someone pushed him up to me.

"I just want to know where the files are." Xemnas snidely replied.

"I haven't a clue where they are. I thought Cloud and Leon were Sora's parents." I lied.

"Well, we'll see if you know when Axel is shot through the head, hmm?" Xemnas half asked, half stated.

"How do I know that you just won't kill Sora and I after that anyway?" I replied confusedly.

"You have my word that you and Sora will get out of here alive, if you give us the location. You also need you be reminded that your boyfriend will remain unharmed as well?" Xemnas said politely, as if we were having a normal conversation.

"He told me that they were in the sock drawer in his room at Cloud and Leon's house." I said guiltily.

"That's a good boy." Xemnas said.

"What about your promise?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, I've never been one to keep a promise Roxas, although I will keep the one involving your boyfriend. There is no need to bring him into this when it's already done. So remember that for next time. I'm not a man of my word, but I guess you won't need it for next time… You'll be dead." He finished smirking wickedly as I realized I'd been duped.

**.Riku's POV.**

I was finally cleared along with Axel and the others and we took off to find Cloud and Leon. When we found them Cloud was crying and Leon was trying to comfort him.

"Have you heard anything since they shot him?" I asked them. Leon shook his head sadly as Cloud sobbed louder. I sat down on a chair in a defeated manner.

About ten to fifteen minutes later a police officer came into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked as I jumped up from my chair.

"We've been informed of a break in at your house Leon." The officer said.

"Really? Who was it? Did they catch him?" Cloud questioned impatiently.

"They did catch him and he is in questioning right now. Would you like to go to the interrogation room?" The officer said. We all nodded. He took us to the one sided window and we all watched as he was questioned.

"Why did you break in to the residence in question?" Another officer inside asked.

"The kid told us the research was in that house. Little brat must have been lying. He told us that his friend said it was in his sock drawer." The criminal answered.

"Don't you think it's unwise to divulge us with this information?" The officer said again.

"Fuck no! Those boys will be dead by the time you get to them so what do I care. The brunette barely even got treatment for his gunshot wound. Vexen left it dirty and stitched it up quick… That doesn't mean he's not still losing blood, but by tomorrow that thing will be so infected and the little blond one will be dead."

All four of us cringed at this information. I was worried for my boyfriend while Axel was worried about Roxas and finally Leon and Cloud were just about dieing for their foster child.

"Where is your hide out?" The officer asked.

"I don't know the exact address, but you know, I think it was something like 394 miller lane." The crook said.

"Why would you give me the address?"

"I at least want the boys to get a proper burial, 'cause that's all you'll find, their dead bodies. I know for sure that boss'll kill them both for lying and leave immediately." He smiled a crooked, disgusting smile. Almost like he was proud of what he had done.

**.Sora's POV.**

Roxas was thrown back into the room. I was still bleeding pretty badly. I was starting to get tunnel vision.

"Sora! I'm so sorry! You told me to keep it a secret, but they threatened Axel's life and your life and I just snapped! I told them where you put it." He sobbed wildly. To his surprise I laughed lightly.

"It's okay Roxas. I told you a false place so that he would get caught by the police and you followed my plan precisely. You may have just saved us Rox, don't apologize." I praised.

* * *

_A/n: I just got in the mood to type and typed this whole chapter in like an hour! So yay!! Another update not so far apart as the last. I hope you all like it, but now I'm tired (it is **11:25 pm** here) so I am going to bed! So love ya'll, thanks for all the lovely reviews, and Ciao!_

_-VJ  
_


	13. Riku: Follow your heart

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

* * *

**Chapter 13- Riku: Follow your heart.**

**.Riku's POV.**

Cloud and Leon jumped into their car and Axel, and I got into the back seat. We followed S.W.A.T. to the house where they were being held hostage. Then we waited with baited breath as they knocked down the door and went inside. They came out with many criminals, some of the struggling others just coming out with heads down. Then they brought out Ansem, and a member of swat called out, "We need a medic in here!"

Medics went in with the stretcher and about ten minutes later Roxas walked out, he then ran for Axel, and hugged him. They were both shedding tears of joy, and worry for each other. Then they brought Sora out on the stretcher. I ran for him and so did Leon and Cloud.

"Oh my god! Sora!" Cloud yelled as saw all the blood on him.

"Sir we have to get him to the hospital, please step out of the way." A medic explained.

"I'm his guardian! I need to go with him!" Cloud pleaded. The medics nodded his head and moved to put Sora in the ambulance. Cloud turned and kissed Leon. "I'll meet you there." He said.

"Alright, I'll bring the others." Leon whispered back. Then he turned back to Axel, Roxas and I and told us to get into the car. We all loaded in. Leon drove pretty fast the whole way there clutching the steering wheel in a death grip, turning his knuckles white. We arrived about 5 minutes after the ambulance. We piled out and immediately ran for the waiting room. Cloud was there and waiting.

"They took him to surgery and they said that it will be awhile. We can wait here and only hope. They—" Cloud choked on a sob as Leon pulled him into a tight embrace. I plopped down into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. The hardest part was yet to come, waiting…

It was only an hour and a half before the doctor came up to Cloud. "Mr. Leonhart?" he asked. Cloud jumped up and so did Leon. They rushed to shake his hand.

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Cloud asked.

"His wound was not a serious gunshot wound all though it was infected and we want him to remain in the hospital for a few days to make sure that the infection goes away. He had an intertrochanteric region fracture, which is the neck area of the femur. We put a compression screw in and that should make it heal right. After that there will be a few precautionary measures we'd like you to take. He needs supervision as much as possible. We are going to ask that for at least a month he stay in a wheelchair." The doctor explained.

"Oh thank god!" Cloud sighed pressing a hand to his chest. Leon grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You can go see him if you'd like. It's down that hallway the room number is 197." The doctor said before walking away. We all collected our things and moved to his room. He had an oxygen mask on at the moment, but as long as he was alive it didn't matter. I dropped my jacket and went to his side. I grabbed his hand and silent tears ran down my face. I was so relieved that he was alright that I just let go.

Axel came over and patted my back comfortingly. Roxas was crying too, although his tears seemed to have been from guilt. Axel had an arm around his boyfriend as Rox began to sob. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't of lured him to the bathroom for them Sora would be alright." He sobbed helplessly.

I stood and walked to Roxas; I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his face so that his eyes met mine. "You listen to me Roxas and you listen good. None of this is your fault, none of this is ever going to be blamed on you. Sora fought hard for you back there and you heard the Doctor he is going to be fine. You are right there with him, you will recover and Sora will never blame you for any of this. Am I understood?" Roxas nodded his head and sniffled a little.

Cloud and Leon were sitting at Sora's bedside. Leon had found them both chairs and they were both sitting in them waiting for Sora to wake. I found another chair and sat with him. Eventually Axel took Roxas to get checked up on to make sure he was okay. We said goodbye to them and they left, Roxas was exhausted anyway.

After a while my dad showed up for one to check in on me and give me a ride home, but also to check in on Sora's progress. "How is he?" He asked right away.

"He's doing okay… They said they wanted him to have supervision and he has to stay in a wheelchair for a while, but other than that there was major damage averted by his smart thinking. We are very lucky." Leon explained to him as Cloud and I held one hand each. I squeezed his hand like I like to do every so often, but this time he squeezed back. I went wide eyed for a second before looking towards his face and stroking some hair out of his face.

"Sora? Baby, are you up?" I asked softly. He groaned to acknowledge me. I grinned with relief. Cloud gave a faint smile and sighed. Sora slowly opened his eyes to see his surroundings.

"So my plan worked?" Were his first words, which caused all of us to laugh at that. He smiled a little. "So how bad is the damage? Will I walk?" He asked again.

"Well, So, they said that you have a hip fracture and that you will need to stay in a wheelchair for a while but you'll walk again." Cloud explained with a happy smile.

"Where's Roxas?" He inquired.

"He went home, Axel took him home so that he could rest." I said.

"Good… I'm so glad that he's safe. I think he blames himself for this."

"He did, until Riku lectured him." Leon chuckled.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "The trial will be set for when he is well enough to get up and go. Also we will need statements from you and Roxas within the next couple days so that they can add kidnapping to the charges against Ansem. As your lawyer I suggest you get the statements done by tomorrow so that the incidents are still fresh and accurate."

"Thank you Seph." Sora said.

"Well, I suppose we should let you rest so I will be taking Riku and we will be taking our leave. I hope you recover quickly Sora." My dad said and I leaned forward and kissed Sora's forehead.

"I love you Sora. See you tomorrow." I whispered. My father and I left, I just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello all!! I know it's been eight months and that is far too long for me to take to update so I am incredibly sorry... I hope that this short craptastic chapter satisfies your cravings for this story. By the way, there is only one chapter left to this story... Well, one or two, but it is almost finished either way. Once again I am extremely sorry for taking so fucking long to update and I will update soon because this story is almost done and so is school!! YAY!! So please review for my craptastic chapter._**

**_-Gussie_**


	14. Riku & Sora: Always with you

Luck & Time

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I wish I did. Damn.

**Chapter 14- Sora & Riku: Always with you…**

**.Sora's POV.**

The next morning I woke up alone and a tiny bit afraid. At first I thought I was still in that horrendous house. Then I slowly came to the realization that I was actually in the hospital. I relaxed into the soft yet somehow hard pillows below me; the sheets were comforting warmth around my drained and recovering body. I laid there in a doze thinking of the events of the past two days. I was lucky, so incredibly lucky. I have been attacked and lived three times in the past week and a half.

There was a soft knock on the door. I adjusted myself a little a pain shooting to my spine from my hip joint. I gasped softly as the doctor entered. "How are you doing Mr. Otokonoko?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." I replied, as I recovered from the shock of pain.

"I'm here to inform you that there are police here to get your statement about the events that took place. Are you well enough, or should I send them away?"

"No, don't send them away, they can come in. I'm fine." I said with a well-placed smile. He nodded and left the room. Soon after two police officers came in. "Good afternoon officers." I greeted as they came in. The one officer greeted me with the tilt of his head the other gave him a quiet "Hello."

"Mr. Otokonoko we want to get right down to business. We're going to ask you questions about what went on while you were held captive." The second one said.

"Alright, ask away." I said I hoped Riku was having a better day at school.

**.Riku's Pov.**

People were bombarding me with questions, I didn't answer any of them, but it was getting annoying. I just smiled politely. At the end of the day I wanted to run to my car and drive like a maniac to the hospital, but I restrained myself. I talked to Axel about how Roxas was doing. He said that Rox was only a little shaken up and that he was slowly getting better.

After a little while I got into my car and drove to the hospital. When I arrived Sora was sleeping. I lightly placed my back pack to the floor and went to the chair beside his bed. I stroked his hair out of his eyes as he slept. He looked so peaceful, even though he's been through so much lately.

I didn't stay long, because I had to work today, but it was heaven just to see him. Now I'm off to work.

**2 weeks later…**

Sora is going home today, so I made sure to have flowers and be at his home for when he arrived. I saw their car pull into the driveway and got out to help them get Sora from the car into the wheelchair and then into the house. I gave him a kiss on the lips and handed him the flowers as he opened the car door. Cloud got the wheelchair out and set it by me so that I could put him into it. I did I got him situated and then rolled him up to the front steps where Leon helped me carry him up the steps. I helped him settle into his temporary room on the ground floor.

"Home Sweet Home!" He sighed as he patted the temporary bed set up in their living room area. I chuckled as he laid his head on it.

"I would think with you being in bed for the last two weeks you wouldn't want to get into it again." I said as he relaxed deeper onto the bed.

"I know. It's just that I'm constantly tired, because I'm always thinking about the trial! I can't believe that in 3 days the nightmare will end, and he will most likely go to jail for life! I'm just so anxious for it though. It's nerve-wracking." He said flailing his arms as he spoke.

"Calm down So. It was just a joke, I didn't really mean it." I laughed. He turned bright red.

"You're so mean to me, y'know that?" He asked and I just chuckled as I leaned down to kiss him. Cloud and Leon chose that moment to walk back in.

"Well, it's nice to see you two enjoying each others company, but, Sora, you need a bath." Cloud said. Sora groaned and I laughed once again.

"I guess I'll see ya later So." I said kissing him chastely and straightening up to leave. He waved as I left.

**3 Days Later…**

We were all waiting for the verdict, although with the juries faces during Sora's emotional testimony I'm pretty sure that man is as good as dead. Sora was still sniffling and wiping at his eyes when the jury came back in. Everyone's attention was on them.

"Have you come to a verdict?" The Judge asked. The foreman responded politely, "We have your honor."

He then began to read the verdict, "We the jury find Ansem Riley, Guilty of all charges." Sora sobbed with relief as they said this and I wanted nothing more than to hug him. Ansem was put on death row, waiting for his execution.

Sora doesn't know it yet but, Leon and Cloud have applied to the government to get legal guardianship of Sora. They said it's his birthday present. Sora and I are in love and I'm so excited for him to get out of that wheelchair so that we can make love. We've already discussed it and we are both very excited for it. As for everyone else, well, they'll be just fine.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:** _I know I'm such a bitch for not updating for ever and then ending this story like such crap... I tried I did, but I was kind of pushing to get an ending on it. I may or may not write an epilouge, but at this point I'm focusing on my other stories. **Love is Blind Temporarily** should have about 2 or three more chapters, but once again I have no idea. After I finish that maybe I'll come back and write an epilouge, but don't count on it. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, those who were there the whole time and those who were a tad late to the game. I love you all and I'm sorry if this ending was shitty for you, it was for me too. Thanks to everyone who even glanced at this story, but if you're reading this then you kind of ruined the whole story for yourself. Possibly for the last time for this story._

_Gussie, out! =D lots of love! 3  
_


End file.
